


a kiss under the stars

by Skairipa_isback



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: just Echo and Hope kissing for the first time on Skyring, listening music thanks to the device that Gabriel used in 7x02
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	a kiss under the stars

It was evening, and Echo, Hope and Gabriel had just finished eating.  
Skyring that night was full of stars, and Gabriel had decided to look up at the sky with the grounder girl and the younger girl, once they finished their food.

"Gabriel." the younger girl, Hope, began to speak. "Now that we're done eating, can we see the stars?" she said, giving a beautiful smile that Echo looked at her, she loves her smile

Hope Diyoza was a ray of sunshine, always cheerful and happy, and she make the grounder girl happy every day.   
Echo smiled and took a sip of her drink

"of course Hope, and we'll listen to some songs" Gabriel said smiling, he got up from his chair taking the device and left the house, leaving the two women alone.  
Hope smiled and took Echo by her hand. "come on, it will be fun!" the grounder girl blushed and she let the younger girl drag her out of the house 

There were so many stars, and the ring in the sky was very visible.  
Hope continued to hold Echo's hand, sometimes they looked at each other and smiled.  
From a distance they heard the song, a sweet melody

"can we dance?"

Hope looked at Echo, although it was night her cheeks were red.  
The younger girl was blushing and Echo stared at her, realizing how beautiful she is and that she looked younger than before

Echo nodded, and placed her hands on Hope's hips, smiling softly.  
Hope smiled and stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes.  
Gabriel decided to leave them alone with the music, he didn't want to disturb their privacy.  
He had seen how the two women wanted each other

"I didn't think you were so romantic, Hope."

The two women continued to dance slowly, feeling the fresh air on their skin and the sweet melody of the song

"5 years on Skyring .. what could happen?" Hope whispered, looking at Echo's lips

Echo noticed it and smiled looking into the younger girl's eyes, then she kissed her slowly touching her cheek.  
Hope was surprised and immediately she kisses her softly, blushing more and more.  
It was her first kiss, and it was amazing, Hope didn't know how to describe it.

Hope stopped the kiss with the best smile she has ever given

"what are we, Echo?"

The two women were still dancing under a million stars, and kissing sometimes

"Well you can be my girlfriend, Hope."  
Echo smiled, finally being with the girl she loves

The younger girl nodded. "and I agree to be your girlfriend, Echo."  
Hope continued to smile and gently kiss the grounder girl 

Spending 5 years on Skyring with her love of her life will become heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! English is not my language, so sorry if there is any mistake, tell me and I will correct it 💞.


End file.
